Illegal Documentation
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: The Illegal Documents coming out by a name "Seafts" and make people in the town in chaos and danger, because the documents are forbiddden and containing some forbidden spells too. Who was made those trouble?
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Setelah berkutat selama berhari-hari dengan lembar kerja dan rapat, akhirnya Author bisa juga membuat Fict baru lagi. Kalau sekarang, tentang apa nih? Padahal pas Author nulis bagian ini konsepnya belum ada, loh (Readers: BEEEUHHH!). Tapi kalau bagus tarik kata-katamu barusan! Terakhir, enjoy aja Fict ini dan review di akhir! Ketemu lagi di next Chap!

Title : Illegal Documentation

Summary: The Illegal Documents coming out by a name "Seafts" and make people in the town in chaos and danger, because the documents are forbiddden and containing some forbidden spells too. Who was made those trouble?

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, Messaging-based, Sociology-based

Warning: OC, Seperti biasa Racchi's POV, and more…

Rune Factory 4 (Developer)

Racchi Dolgatari Present

"Illegal Documentation"

News I. Out Comes of Seafts

"Kita nggak pernah baca buku atau apapun lagi semenjak semua buku di sini udah habis dibaca." Kata Zone yang masih berkutat depan meja dekat rak buku.

"Ya ampun, aku aja belum pernah selesai baca buku ini!" Kataku masih asyik membaca Ensiklopedia super tebal 2.500 lembar… (Pico: Gila! Itu Ensiklopedia atau imajinasi?!)

"Ya, tapi aku kan sudah, dan mau yang lain lagi…" Kata Zone lesu. Memang, kebutuhan manusia nggak ada batasnya.

"Kenapa nggak main ke rumah Kiel… Di sana banyak banget bukunya, kan?" Kataku memberi rekomendasi yang… Salah.

"Itu juga udah aku baca semua… Racchi-san…" Jawab Zone _flat._

"Widih." Kataku nggak tahu harus ngerespon apa lagi.

"Aku jalan keluar, ya." Kata Zone.

"Ngapain? Ke Sharance?" Tanyaku sambil menyimpan buku itu ke atas rak lemari. Ke atas? Ya, ke atas.

"Yup."

"Okey, hati-hati ya." Kataku sambil keluar menuju dunia luar. Rean dan Reva, juga Zero nggak ada di sini, jadi males, kan.

"Ah, Racchi-san!" Kata Reva mendadak baru datang ke rumah.

"Huh? Dari mana?"

"Beli makanan, biasa."

"Hmmm… Masak apa hari ini?" Kataku mengikuti iklan Roy**.

"Nggak tahu. Maunya apa?"

"Tanya Zero."

"Kenapa harus Zero?"

"Rean pasti bakal minta darah, dan Zone… Ah, Zone juga boleh deh."

"Oke."

"Keluar dulu, ya." Kataku sambil keluar ruangan 'Multidimensi' itu. Keluar rumah… Dan begitu seterusnya. Di luar, pasti nggak ada kerjaan. Mau ketemu Kiel, bosen. Mau ketemu Dolce, dia lagi keluar (dan nggak tahu ke mana). Mau makan, kenyang (MAKAN MULU KERJAANNYA). Akhirnya, aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan saja.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Kataku melihat selembar kertas yang terlihat seperti kertas dari zaman dulu (Zaman Perunggu, lebih tepatnya) dan kulihat isi kertas itu.

"Seafts? Loh…. Bukannya struktur surat kabar seperti ini illegal? Ada gambar aneh… Spell berbahaya pula… Ini surat kabar macam apaan?!" Kataku mengomentari surat kabar itu.

"Ini bahaya juga kalau dibaca isinya, duh, apakah semua orang membaca ini? Aku harus cepat mencegat mereka!" Kataku sambil langsung pergi ke tempat penduduk. Temoat yang paling dekat waktu itu adalah toko bunga.. Jadi kuhampiri saja tempat itu.

"Permisi!" Teriakku.

"Racchi-san! Lama nggak berkunjung, ya." Sambut Amber yang sedang asyik menata bunga.

"Ah, apa kalian mendapat surat kabar 'Seafts?'" Tanyaku agak panik.

"Nggak usah terburu-buru, sini, minum the bareng.." Kata Illuminata santai.

"Nggak usah, makasih. Kita mendapat kasus!"

"KASUS?!" Kata Illuminata _excited._ Ya, kasus itu memang favoritnya.. Kalau nggak salah sih.

"TROUBLE." Kataku menegeaskan.

"Wah, bagus juga untuk diselidiki. Walaupun ya… Males." Kata Illuminata. Tanpa menunggu, dia langsung aja keluar tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

"Woy, bentar dulu!" Kataku dan Amber berbarengan. Aku langsung lari ke tempat Illuminata, dan Amber hanya bisa diam karena aku terlalu cepat lari. Ditinggalin sendirian. Menerawang.

"Apaan sih, langsung main cabut aja!" Kataku sewot sesampai di tempat Illuminata yang sedang memeriksa koran bernama "Seafts" itu.

"Ih, ini parah bangetlah." Kata Illuminata dengan logat anak alay yang ada di kelas Author.

"Ya, kan? Ada _spell-spell_ yang terlarang, dan juga gambar yang nggak diketahui." Jelasku.

"Hoy, lagi apa kalian di situ?" Teriak Kiel dari kejauhan.

"Ah, Kiel! Sini! Sini!" Sapaku.

"Apa?"

"Sini!"

"APA?"

"SINIIII!" Teriakku frustasi. Entah dia sengaja atau nggak, yang penting dia sudah sembuh dan bisa mendengarku lagi.

"Apaan nih? Seafts? Aku juga nemu ini di depan rumah, lho." Kata Kiel.

"Eh? Di semua rumah juga ada, kalau begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Tahu aja." Jawab Kiel.

"Hmmm… Kamu dan Forte udah baca ini belum?" Tanya Illuminata.

"Forte-oneechan, kali."

"YA ITU DIA JUGA." Kata Illuminata sewot. Lagipula, dia dan Forte itu lebih tua siapa, sih?

"Er… Barangkali sudah."

"Kenapa pake 'barangkali…'" Kataku.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau Forte-Oneechan udah baca atau nggak…"

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Illuminata dan Kiel bersamaan.

"Ya, soalnya kalau kamu manusia biasa yang baca, ini bakal jadi bahaya." Jelasku.

"Lah? Kok cuma manusia biasa aja efeknya? Terus, kok bisa gitu?" Tanya Kiel lagi.

"Gini, jadi di dalam surat itu ada gambar, struktur, bahasa, _spell_ yang terlarang-"

"Bentar dulu! Apa maksudnya struktur dan penggunaan bahasa yang terlarang?!" Tanya Kiel memotong penjelasanku.

"Bahasanya. Seperti kalimat-kalimat 'hipnotis' begitulah… Berpengaruh besar terhadap otak." Jelasku.

"Nah, kalau baca itu, jadi gimana dong?" Tanya Illuminata kali ini.

"Efeknya nggak parah-parah amat, paling gangguan otak, _daydreaming_ akut, terus kalau penggunaannya berlebihan, bisa pendarahan dan kanker otak." Jelasku.

"GITU KOK 'NGGAK PARAH-PARAH AMAT.'" Teriak Kiel sewot.

"Kayak narkoba aja. Kamu tahu dari mana?" Tanya Illuminata tidak memedulikan cengengesanku.

"Aku pernah baca, spell kayak gini kalau dibaca bisa timbul gangguan otak…"

"Aduh! Gimana dong kalau Forte-oneechan udah baca?!" Kata seseorang panik. Dari bahasanya, udah jelas siapa yang ngomong.

"Ah! Kita periksa dia sekarang!" Kataku dan kami langsung lari secepat ngengat (Betul, ngengat) ke rumah Kiel. Karena Kiel yang boyotnya parah, Kiel langsung ditinggal di tempat. Setibanya di rumah Kiel… Betul aja. Forte lagi megang-megang kepala. Kami semua udah curiga.

"Forte! Kenapa!?" Tanya Illuminata setibanya.

"Ah, kalian rupanya! Uh.. Maaf ya aku belum siap menyambut kalian.. Urgh.." Jawab Forte sambil mengeluh keras.

"Tak apa! Er… Kau kenapa? Sakit kepala?" Lanjut Illuminata.

"Iya… Nggak tahu kenapa, padahal aku baru selesai baca surat kabar ini…" Kata Forte menunjuk ke salah satu surat kabar yang nggak asing lagi bagi aku, Illuminata, dan Kiel. Yang lainnya belum tahu, ya? Kasihan.

"Seafts…" Gumam Illuminata.

"Biar aku baca." Aku pun mengambil dan hampir dicegat oleh Forte.

"Jangan! Nanti kamu bakal sakit kepala akut banget stadium akhir!" Kata Forte yang benar-benar menggunakan kalimat yang efektif.

"Cih, berlebihan amat, sih. Sini, aku mau baca." Kataku tidak peduli. Aku membacanya, dan rupanya ada perbedaan jauh antara Seafts yang kutemukan di jalan dan di rumah Kiel ini…

"Heh? Kok yang tadi tanggalnya beda, ya? Isi suratnya juga beda." Kataku sehabis membaca surat kabar pembawa sial itu.

"Emang, yang tadi tanggalnya berapa? Yang ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Illuminata.

"Yang tadi menunjukan hari ini, 16 _Autumn, _tapi yang ini kok 17 _Autumn?"_

"Datang dari masa depan, kali…!" Kata Kiel yang baru dateng… Sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ya ampun, kalian cepat bener." Lanjut Kiel memberi pujian. Makasih! 

"Yang bener aja." Cerca Illuminata.

"Mungkin.. Datang dari dimensi yang berbeda di mana di sana waktu sangat bermasalah." Kataku mencoba memberi argumentasi.

"Masuk akal sih, tapi gimana kalau sebenarnya penerbit surat kabar itu cuma iseng?" Kata Forte.

"Ah. Racchi! Gimana suratnya? Apa efek dari surat itu berbeda?" Tanya Illuminata kepadaku dan aku langsung memeriksa isi surat kabar itu. Rupanya.. Iya. Namun kali ini lebih parah. Aku terkesiap.

"Ini… lebih parah dari barusan..!" Jawabku.

"Uh… Kalau gitu, setiap surat kabar Seafts itu berbeda dan semakin lama tanggalnya maka semakin parah efek dar surat itu?!" Kata Illuminata menyimpulkan.

"Iya! Dan kalau dikatakan dengan kasar… Si penerbit ingin kita semua merasakan 'penderitaan!'" Tambahku.

"Kalau bahkan ada spell yang bikin orang mati, gimana?" Tanya Kiel. Ini jelas sama dengan perkataan GF-nya *dilempar piring*.

"NGGAK MUNGKIN BANGETLAH." Sewot Illuminata lagi.

"Itu mungkin. Ada batas paling parah _spell_ ini. Dan kemungkinan bisa menyebabkan pembaca mati!" Jawabku.

"Mustahil.." Kata Forte yang ketakutan, sama takutnya dia dengan hantu.

"Kita harus beri tahu penduduk yang lain sebelum ini bisa merambah liar!" Ajakku. Semua mengiyakan, dan aku memberi tugas kepada Kiel dan Illuminata untuk berkumpul di Selphia Town Square.

"Lalu kita cari akar dari kejahatan Vandalisme ini!" Kata Kiel. Author mikir bentar… Apakah kejahatan macam gini bisa dinamakan sebagai kejahatan Vandalisme atau bukan… Hmmm…

"Iya deh! Cepetan, suruh semua kumpul!" Kataku memberi komandan kepada anak hampir remaja bermental _playgroup _itu.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Semuanya sudah kumpul!" Lapor Illuminata kepadaku yang sudah berada di Town Square sebelumnya.

"Ada apa sih, Racchi?" Tanya Dylas.

"Begini… Apa kalian mendapat surat ini?" Tanyaku sambil memamerkan surat kabar yang (karena si penerbitnya iseng, kata Illuminata) sudah ada 13 (bagi beberapa orang, ini angka sial) lembar, yang berarti berhenti di edisi tanggal 28 _Autumn._

"Aku dapat! Setelah membacanya, kepalaku malah sakit!" Kata Vishnal. Berarti, dia dapet edisi tanggal 16 yang pertama aku temuin.

"Justru aku malah kejang-kejang!" Keluh Chlorice. Author nggak bisa bayangin dia kejang-kejang deh. Pasti parah. Dan juga, ini membuktikan kalau setiap surat berbeda efek dan isinya. Pinter rupanya Illuminata.

"Hm. Oke, karena kalian sendiri sudah tahu efek sampingnya, maka kita punya demonstrasi untuk tidak membaca surat kabar ini, meskipun menumpuk di pekarangan rumah!" Kataku lantang.

"Ya! Aku setuju!" Teriak… Kiel.

"Dan untuk menghentikan kejahatan Vandalisme ini (rupanya benar apa yang dikatakan Kiel) kita akan adakan penelusuran dan penyelidikan! Ada yang akan menelusuri surat ini dan ada yang akan mendiskusikan surat-surat ini dalam rapat!" Jelasku.

"Tapi, Racchan, bukankah surat ini berbahaya?" Yah, tanpa menyebutkan siapa yang ngomong, pasti (beberapa) readers udah ada yang tahu. Dolce.

"Surat ini akan berpengaruh buruk terhadap manusia biasa. Sedangkan Earthmate, Dwarf, (mantan) Guardians, dan tipe orang macam aku, tidak akan terkena pengaruh surat ini!"

"YEAH!" Kata Amber, kok malah senang. Ya iyalah!

"Berarti, kalian yang akan jadi tim penyelidik!"

"SIAP, NYAN!" Kata mereka (Author males nyebutinnya satu-satu) mengikuti bahasaku.

"Dan yang lain, akan mendiskusikan ini dalam rapat setelah tim penyelidik selesai bertugas! Lalu, jika sudah selesai, kita akan cari siapa dalang di balik surat ini dan menuntutnya hukuman yang berlaku dalam peraturan di sini!" Kataku, demokratis (Yah, kali-kali)

"YEAH!" Kata mereka serentak.

"Kita jaga The Land Of Norad ini menjadi tempat yang aman damai sentosa!"

"YEAH!"

"Dan juga, tempat yang nyaman untuk ditempati!"

"YEAH!"

"DAN JUGA TEMPAT PALING NYAMAN UNTUK MENCARI IMAJINASI!"

"…. YEAH!" Kata mereka…. Tapi kok pake jeda segala.

"Dan! Kita mulai bekerja mulai dari sekaraaang!"

-To Be Continued-

Pico : Bener, aku nggak pernah nyangka kalau Author punya juga imajinasi tentang kenegaraan

Author : … _Why_ _you realize it now?_

Pico : _Because you never tell you have a nationality imaginations before!_

Author : _Shut up! Now, you must have a punishment!_

Pico : _HAAAA?! WHY?!_

Doug : Ehm, selama Author dan Pico berantem satu kamar- *digaplok roti* Argghh! Singkirkan barang _spongy _itu dariku! Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai– eh, membenci roti!

Author : _Then, don't say anything embarrassing! You Douggie!_

Doug : _WHAT?! DOUGGIE?! COME HERE YOU PUPPETS!_

Author : _WHAT YOU MEAN!?_

Pico : Oke, selama mereka masih berantem dan mengeluarkan kata-kata berbahasa Inggris, kita tutup chapter ini! Review ya! Sayounara, ketemu lagi di next chap-

Author : _GET AWAY YOU, PICO! YOU DON'T WANT TO TASTE MY 'ULTIMATE LIGHTNING SCATTER?!"_

Pico : *gulp*


	2. Illegal Documentation Chap 2

A/n : Nah, lho, Chapter 2. Semakin ke sini, ceritanya semakin tidak bisa dijelaskan konsepnya. Dan, untuk memperjelas konsepnya, bisa Author perjelas di sini. Untuk chapter penuh sidang ini, kayaknya di sini bakal ada banyak spoiler. Hati-hati, readers! Dan, oke, _enjoy reading! _Ketemu lagi di Chapter berikutnya!

Illegal Documentation

News II. Publicator

"Kita masih bisa menindak lanjuti surat kabar gini. HARI INI PUN TERBIT JUGA! BANYAK PULA!" Kata Kiel sewot.

"Jumlah kemarin, ada 13 surat, sekarang 8 surat, jadi totalnya ada 21surat, sehingga ini berhenti di edisi 6 _Winter." _Jelasku dalam rapat itu. Gaya juga.

"Cuma segitu? Memangnya kamu sudah memeriksa semua tempat?" Tanya Illuminata. Kita semua ada di ruang rapat entah di mana, untuk menindak lanjuti marabahaya ini. Dan, dibuatlah Peraturan Pemerintah Pengganti Ventuswill (Undang-Undang macam apa, tuh?!), tentang penegasan yang serius terhadap Seafts. Edan.

"Udah…"

"Dan jika dipikir-pikir, semakin hari, semakin parah isi dari surat kabar itu.." Kata Kiel.

"ITU SIH, AKU PERNAH BILANG." Bentak Illuminata.

"Secepatnya, kita harus menemukan isi dan maksud, sekalian juga _Publikater_-nya deh! Kita tidak bisa terus bertahan dengan adanya surat imbisil kayak gini." Kataku nggak tenang.

"Tapi, Racchi, kita belum menemukan petunjuk apapun dari surat kabar, semua edisinya. Selagi masih ada waktu, kita masih bisa mencari dan menemukan pelakunya." Kata Lest SUPER formal. Ternyata, dia punya bakat menjadi DPR.

"Sebaiknya, kalian lakukan itu dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Pasti kalian berpikir seperti itu juga." Lanjutku.

"Huahm.. Nggak juga… Aku justru hanya tidur dalam menunggu adanya rapat…" Capruk Chlorice… Eh, kenapa Author nulis kata 'capruk?' Biarlah, _skip _aja.

"Absurd.." Kataku.

"Kalau boleh dipikir, kenapa kemarin 13 surat kabar datang, tapi sekarang cuma 8?" Tanya Amber.

"Ya… Penerbitnya pemalasan kali.." Kata Doug tak acuh.

"Dan kenapa berhenti di tangga 6 _Winter…" _Tambah Amber.

"Satu hari sesudah itu Onii-san _Birthday!_" Kata Pico.

"Apa ini kode?" Tanya Dyas, yang biasa aku gambarkan sebagai anak yang serius dan formal… Padahal nggak lho, readers.

"Nggak masuk akal…." Bantahku.

"Ehm… Jadi… Uh… Bagaimana dengan pasien yang berdatangan?" Tanya Jones sehabis minum Aquafone, eh, Aquafane.

"Cailah." Kata Kiel.

"Bukannya udah ada larangan untuk menjauhi surat kabar kayak gitu kecuali yang ditentukan?" Kataku.

"Ada surat kabar yang rupanya bila sekali lihat langsung berpengaruh…" Lanjut Jones.

"Hmmm… Jika semakin dipikir, semakin berbahaya. Kalau begini.. Aku hapus ingatan kalian.. Gimana?" Tanyaku.

"Lah." Kata Kiel,

"Kalau gitu, tetep aja, malah lebih parah! Kita bakal nggak tahu apa-apa, terus baca surat kabar itu di tengah jalan! Ketabrak Wooly! Nah, bakal lebih _chaos, _kan?" Lanjut Kiel. Pinter. Sehabis itu, rapat ricuh.

"Hm.. Oke-oke…" Suasana masih tetep ricuh.

"YAMERO!" Teriakku. Satu ruangan hening.

"Untuk sekarang, kita kumpulkan dulu Informasi. Setelah menemukan jawaban, kita langsung lakukan _Real Works _kita! Setuju? Nah, sekarang, rapat selesai-"

"Yahu~!" Akhirnya, semua pergi tanpa mereka mengizinkanku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Ya udah, lah.

"Haaah, kayaknya aku juga harus istirahat…" Gumamku. Dan aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu, dan berjalan perlahan menuju rumah. Argh, saking sibuknya, dari kemarin aku belum makan. Karena energi nggak sebanding sama apa yang aku makan kemarin, aku memutuskan untuk ke tempat terdekat untuk makan: Selokan.

"Lapaaar…" Gerutuku ke sisi selokan– Eh, bentar dulu! Kok tiba-tiba nggak sesuai konsep, sih? Racchi! Foul! (Racchi: Lah, kok kayak main basket aja… Oke… Kembali ke posisi awal *BACK*)

"Konbanwa.." Kataku memasuki tempat terdekat sebenarnya untuk makan: Porcoline's Kitchen. Walau sebetulnya, hal ini sering terjadi di Fict Author. Di mana ada anak jangar, malah pake sendal kelinci. Di mana ada Presiden, taunya cuma tukang monyet *dieksekusi Kopassus* Giliran ketemu pedagang monyet, ternyata pengusaha besar. Pengusaha Monyet Sedunia. Atau mungkin, Pengusaha Lest Sedunia– *dilempar cangkul*

"Ah, Racchi-san, Konbanwa!" Sapa Porco, Meg, dan Uma– *diseruduk*

"Kenapa, nih? Laper?" Tanya Porco. Tau aja.

"Ngapain aku ke sini kalau nggak laper…" Kataku… Ngeles.

"Ya, silakan pesan deh, mau jukut, bubur jagung, atau apapun, boleh." Tawar Dylas.

"Itu makanan kamu semua… *diseruduk Season 2* Aku mau _Gratin, _dong. Dengan ekstra keju. Minumnya _Orange Ole…_" Kataku.

"Siap, siap!" Kata Porco yang langsung masuk ke dapur untuk… Ngapain coba? Kok Author nggak efisien banget, sih?

"Mau _request _lagu?" Tawar Margareth yang baru selesai main Piano dengan melodi lembut dan santai, cocok bikin pelanggan tidur di atas mangkuk bubur.

"Ini. Tolong." Kataku memberi lembaran yang berisi melodi yang tertulis dengan Notasi Akor Balok.

"Oke, siap! _Allegro, _ya? Eh, lagipula, ini bukan Seafts, kan?" Tanya Margareth khawatiran.

"… Nggak apa-apa lagi, kamu kan _Dwarf."_ Tambahku.

"Jadi, ehm, gimana perkembangannya bro?" Tanya Dylas yang mulai ketularan Leon… Atau Carlos juga boleh.

"Berkembang.." Kataku sambil menerima _Gratin _dan_ Orange Ole _dari Porco. Lagunya mulai, dan aku sudah bisa menikmatinya.

"Wah, berkembang pesat!"

"Berkembang pesat apanya… Baru jalan satu hari."

"Hmm… Begitu, ya." Kata Dylas mengakhiri perbincangan. Aku tetap melahap makananku, dan ketika habis, aku pamit dan pulang. Sesampai rumah, karena nggak ngapa-ngapain lagi, aku _Call The Day._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Besoknya, datang berita nggak masuk akal.

"Hari ini aku cuma menemukan satu surat kabar saja. Seafts, sih, tapi nggak ada isinya!" Kata Pico.

"Nggak ada isi? Ada kode… Atau apa.. Gitu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya, dan tak ada apa-apa…" Tambahnya.

"Biar kuperiksa." Kataku mengambil surat kabar itu. Edisi Seafts kali ini, 7 _Winter. _Aku nggak mengerti apa ini semacam kode atau apa.

"Kop surat ada, sih…." Komentarku.

"Ah." Setelah aku periksa, ada tulisan tersembunyi yang terlihat jelas olehku.

_Racchi!_

_Hari ini aku menunggumu di suatu tempat! Datang dan jangan telat, ya! Oh, kau boleh membawa temanmu ke sini! Sampai jumpa!_

_Salam Vandalisme!_

–

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?" Gumamku.

"Apa sih, Racchan?" Tanya Pico heran. Kenapa cuma orang nggak waras doang yang bisa baca surat itu– *digergaji*

"Ah, nggak." Jawabku. Aku masih mencari petunjuk bagaimana bisa menemui Publikater surat kabar biang kerok ini. Dan, di sebuah sisi surat terdapat lagi beberapa kalimat.

_Hampir lupa! Kalau kau mau ke sini, lihat edisi 30 Autumn dan di sana ada jawabannya! Oke, sampai jumpa di sana lagi! Puvu!_

"Puvu…" Gumamku.

"Apa lagi, sih, Racchan?" Tanya Pico lagi.

"Nggak ada." Kataku langsung meninggalkan tempat semula dan pergi ke ruangan penyimpanan semua surat kabar itu.

"Hmmm… Ini mencurigakan…" Gumam Pico setelah aku pergi. Sesampainya aku di sana, aku tidak menemukan edisi 30 _Autumn. _Apa ini berarti tidak bisa?

"Pasti ada di suatu tempat!" Kataku sambl terus mencari, dan aku pun menemukannya di sebuah meja notulen. Entah kenapa bisa ada di sana. Membacanya, hanya ada isi yang _usual _dalam Seafts. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lagi, rupanya ada sebuah tulisan tersembunyi, lagi.

_Kau lihat ke depan, kau temukan jalan._

"Ah." Benar saja, setelah aku menyingkirkan surat kabar itu, aku bisa melihat portal menuju sebuah tempat, yang pasti tidak menyatu dengan tempat ini, The Land Of Norad, Town Of Selphia.

Maka, setelah aku memasuki portal itu (sendirian..) aku resmi berada di sebuah tempat pengasingan.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Ah." Kataku sesampainya di tempat itu. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku ketika pertama kali di sana adalah, _Wah, indah dan bersih sekali tempatnya._ Yap, BERSIH banget. Kupikir, tempat semacam Singapura dan beberapa negara bersih lainnya, dijamin kalah sama satu tempat ini.

"…." Dan, aku lihat juga satu orang sedang menatap langit. Rupanya dia lebih pendek dan _hideyoshi. _Aku tatap dia, dan menyapanya.

"… Selamat siang…" Kataku.

"Siang." Katanya. Wah, ternyata cara ngomongnya agak melambai. Dia tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumnya. Awalnya, aku berpikir apakah dia cowok atau cewek.

"Kamu siapa?" Lanjut si _hideyoshi _itu.

"Aku Racchi, datang dari Norad." Kataku santun.

"Wuah, Norad. Aku pernah mendengar kerajaan itu sebelumnya." Saking melambainya dia bicara, aku berasumsi dia adalah _moe._

"Dan kau… Siapa?"

"Ah, hampir lupa. Aku Hikari." Katanya.

"Hikari?"

"Iya Racchi! Hmmm!" Katanya gemas. Aku merinding.

"Hmm… Bisa kau sebutkan di mana ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ini di.. Dunia Pengasingan."

"Dunia Pengasingan?"

"Iya, di mana isinya cuma orang yang nggak tahu dri, aku yang bersyukur terlahir terdidik, berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang aman selain ini." Jelasnya. Hmm… kata 'nggak tahu diri' barusan kayaknya memberi aku jawaban.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Seafts?"

"Hyaaa! Kamu kenapa ngomongin surat nggak bertanggung jawab kayak gitu! Ih!" Kata Hikari bergidik jijay.

"Apa di sini penerbitnya?"

"Hiiissh! Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gituan, sih?!"

"Soalnya, Norad tempat aku tinggal, banyak yang mengeluh adanya surat itu. Jadi, aku kepingin memberantasnya, atau mungkin memberantas si pembuat atau direktur utamanya!"

"Oh, begitu.. Kalau kamu mau memberantas, aku ikut dong! Boleh, kan?"

"Oh." Jawabku menambahkan efek pemberhentian.

"Aku bisa jawab lebih dari boleh."

"Yeeey!" Kata Hikari _girly. _Argjh, aku lupa menanyakan apa gendernya. Tapi, kita lupakan dulu sampai Fict ini selesia! Oke, Readers?

"Kita pergi sekarang! Ke mana arahnya?"

"Ikut aku! _Cauliflower Skate!" _Kata Hikari menyebutkan _spell_ kendaraan. Aku naik, dan kami bersama pergi ke pelamin– (YANG BILANG PACARAN HARUS MATI, RACCHI UDAH TAKEN LOH!) eh, Perusahaan di mana semuanya berasal.

"Hmmm… Nggak ngerasa kita udah sampai lagi. _Skate _kamu cepet juga."

"Hikari!"

"Oke, kita masuk!" Ajakku untuk menemui siapa yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini!

"…" Kami masih diam melihat kantornya, dan ketika kami memasuki kantornya, tidak ada mesin cetak atau apa, yang kami lihat adalah keadaan rumah (Baca: Ruang Tamu) yang standar, hanya ada meja, sofa, dan yang umum lainnya. Setelah melihat ada yang datang, tuan rumah datang… Atau sang dalang.

"Racchi, ya?" Tanya imbisil itu.

"Aku…" Kataku membuktikan kalau aku bukan _hideyoshi. _Jangan tersinggung, ya, Hikari.

"Ah, kebenaran akan segera terungkap." Katanya ngawur.

"Hey.. Apa kau Direktur Utama Seafts?" Kataku langsung _to the point._

"Hey… Hey.. Jangan terlalu cepat, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua minum the bersama?"

"Jawab dulu!"

"…" Ada hening yang cukup sebentar (Kirain cukup lama…).

"Iya." Jawabnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan alamat mau perang.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?!"

"Aku Direktur Utama Seafts, Kepala dari Dunia Pengasingan ini.. Ahli dari sebuah keputusasaan, dan namaku…" Dua detik lagi, aku siap memenggal kepalanya.

"Hhhh…"

"Huh?"

-To Be Continued!-

Author : Nah, sebentar lagi, kurasa, Fanfict ini selesai. Jadi, kalian bisa tahu apa gender Hikari sebenarnya.

Pico : Itu nggak penting! Yang penting, kapan kita bisa mendapat Favorite, Follow Author, dan review dari Readers!

All : *hening*

Author : Pinter juga.. Saya setuju


End file.
